Akina·Sakamaki
by Romanticloverheart
Summary: Ayato embaraza a Yui y tendrá que afrontar obstáculos para que el fruto de su amor por Yui florezca, digo, nazca.
1. Introducción

**Romanticloverheart(yo):¡Hola a todos! Como véis en el título que pone Akina·Sakamaki y en el resumen que trata de un embarazo que provocó Ayato, haré que sufra y si queréis podéis poner en los comentarios las formas que queráis ver a Ayato sufrir...**

**Ayato:Tch... ¿Eres sádica o qué, eh? Niña malcriada**

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Sí, pero no tanto como tú**

**Ayato:Maldita autora... me gustaría estrangularte y clonarte para volverte a estrangularte y así una y otra vez**

**Shuu(medio dormido en el suelo):Cállense de una vez que quiero dormir...zzzz...zzzz...**

**Laito:Ala... Ayato no la hagas enfadar o te torturará en la historia (viéndo mis intenciones gracias a mi mirada maligna en modo chibi con rombos en los ojos y riendo macábramanete)**

**Reiji:Tsk... ¿no podemos empezar ya?**

**Romanticloverheart(yo):No, ya que me queda avisar unas cosillas. Y son: 1. que los personajes no serán como en el anime sino que cambiaré "algunas cosillas" y especialmente en Ayato... 2. Yui hará que no queráis comer si estáis o vais a comer en ese momento instante y ni siquiera después de comer que es peor! Esto es en mi punto de vista**

* * *

**YUI POV(PUNTO DE VISTA)**

**6:30 por la mañana...**

Ufff... ya ha pasado 1 mes desde que la madre de Ayato-kun, Laito y Kanato se metiese en mi cuerpo... aún recuerdo que cuando me desperté Ayato-kun me llamó por mi nombre... si no estuviera cansada me hubiera sonrojado como un tomate...

Me despierto en mi habitación acompañada de Ayato-kun abrazándome por la cintura sobreprotectoramente durmiendo en mi espalda... y por cierto vosotros no lo sabéis que Ayato-kun y yo salimos, ¿no?

Pues, bueno, todo comenzó una semana después del incidente de la madre de Ayato-kun, Laito y Kanato, yo lo expresé con palabra y él haciendome el "eso" , no sé si me entendeis y fue mi, digo, nuestra primera vez...*sonrojándome* esa fue la primera vez que lo vi cariñoso en pureza...

-Nee...Chichinashi... ¿crees que deberíamos decirlo a los otros sobre nuestra relación?-me preguntó Ayato dándome un tierno beso en la boca, cosa que respondí gustosamente

-Si ya lo saben todos ellos, ya que se los dije al momento que los vi-respondí cortando el beso haciéndo que él se me acercara aún más y me apegara a su pecho

-Menos mal que hoy es Sábado, por que te voy a hacer mía hasta que me canse y no pueda más-comentó Ayato con una sonrisa traviesa

-Levántesen, par de enamorados que hoy tenemos que ir de escursión con los humanos obligatoriamente-fastidió Reiji haciéndo enojar a Ayato y yo me di cuenta que estaba casi desnuda ya que lo que me quedaba era la ropa interior y Ayato sus Boxers y creo que estoy muy sonrojada o enferma...

-¿Escursión?-preguntó Ayato extrañado ya que no se había apuntado a ninguna

-Sí, una de todo el colegio... la pasaremos muy mal...por culpa de nuestras fans y los fans de Yui que se han estado multiplicando pur sus acciones...-contestó Reiji temiendo lo peor, que con solo pensarlo le daba un gran dolor de cabeza

-¿Fans?-pregunté estreñada de que tengamos fans pero recordé una cosa

-Nostros como vamos a la escuela nocturna, muchos alumnos nos han visto y como somos "elegantes y ricos" somos famosos y también por la nota menos algunos-respondió Reiji a mi pregunta

-Tsk, Reiji, largo de aquí y danos privacidad e intimidad junto con nuestro espacio personal-echó Ayato a Reiji de mi habitación una almohada y volviendo su cabeza hacia mí con una sonrisa tierna, ¡¿ESPEREN?! ¡¿TIERNA?! ¡¿YA ES EL APOCALIPSIS, Y YO QUE CREÍA QUE FALTABA MUCHO?!

-Ayato, tenemos que vestirnos e ir de excursión-avisé a Ayato haciendo que se fastidiase

-Y yo que quería hacerte mía durante todo este Sábado...-comentó Ayato muy juguetón y caliente

-Anda, calla y vayamos al comedor pero antes tenemos que vestirnos-ordené poniendome una blusa azul celeste, una falda negra con un cinturón rojo y unas botas largas negras mientras que Ayato se puso una camieta verde, una chaqueta negra, unos baqueros y unas zapatillas

**EN EL COMEDOR... NARRADOR POV.**

Subaru lleveba puesto una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones de cuero negros y parecía muy fastiado, Reiji llevaba un Smoking, Shuu llevaba lo de siempre, Kanato estaba difrazado de Teddy y Laito... bueno digamos que su perversión llegó al límite y más allá, ya que llevaba puesto una camiseta rota, unos baqueros de tipo rebelde y unas zapatillas que estaban algo desgatadas y ese conjunto

Yui se sentó en su sitio y en menos de 5 minutos se comió un pollo asado por completo sin mancharse ni una gota, cosa que sorprendió a los Sakamaki por completo ya que ahora se estaba comiendo un postre que nadie sabe de dónde había sacado, que era 6 metros de helado de altura y de ancho 3 metros, junto con ketchup, mallonesa, sirope de fresa, chocolate y caramelo y no sólo eso sino que puso huevos fritos, macarrones con queso fundido y por último era filetes de ternera sin grasa... Todo estaba mezclado y todo eso se lo comió en 10 minutos...

-Yu-yui... ¿Estás bien?-preguntó Subaru con una cara de horror a Yui

-Si ¿por?-contestó Yui sintiendo rareza por la pregunta

-Pues que estás comiendo más de lo normal y si sigue comiendo te volverás una foca-concluyó Subaru con seriedad

-¡¿Me estás llamando gorda?!-gritó Yui exigiendo una respuesta con furia golpeando la mesa llamando aún más la atención

-N-no, pero si comes tanto sí-contestó Subaru sin saber que a las chicas nunca hay que hablarle sobre su peso

-¡Subaru baka!-insultó Yui a Subaru dándole un buen guantazo haciendo que se estrellase contra la pared dejando un boquete/agujero muy bien marcado, mientra que Yui se fue a su cuarto llorando exageradamente

* * *

**Romanticloverhaert(yo):Creo que por hoy es suficiente... no sé cuándo lo volveré a actualizar y espero que no sea muy lejos el momento, pero bueno, haré mi mejor esfuerzo por hacerlo bien! Y si tenéis algunas torturas para Ayato ponedlas en los comentarios y las pondré en la historia haciéndolo sufrir... muajajajaaja... Bueno hasta la próxima!**


	2. COMIENZO

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Hola a todos de nuevo! Estoy en un ratito de inspiración y haver lo que me sale y eso que aún no he hecho los deberes...**

**Ayato: Pues así sufrirás la ira de tus padres por suspender alguna asignatura al no hacer los deberes**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Mira quién fue a hablar... el dios fracasado del inglés uy qué miedo... eres patético**

**Ayato: ¡¿Buscas pelea?!**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Sí, pero otro día, Don nadie**

**Ayato: Maldita niñata...**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Urusai, baaaaaaaka No me creo que te haya emparejado con Yui... Te tenía que haber puesto con una p*ta como tu madre, bueno quizás peor...**

**Laito: Dejad de pelearos que parecéis recién casados...**

**Ayato y Romanticloverheart(yo): Calla tu mardita boca, Laito de tonto del culo!**

**Shuu(furioso ya que tenía un mal despertar): ¡Cállense de una jodida vez! Son un estorbo para que mi sueño llege a mi...**

**Romanticloverheart(yo asustada):Ha-hai...**

**Ayato: ¡La niña asesina tiene miedo de Shuu, ja, ja ,ja...!**

**Reiji:Ahhh... ¿Cómo demonios tengo tanta mala suerte de nacer con ellos y lo peor es que somos hermanos...?**

* * *

-Ja, ja, ja!-se rió Ayato de la escena provocada por Yui y Subaru

-Maldita...-maldijo Subaru-Ayato deberías de controlar a tu fiera... y por cierto... ¿cómo ha conseguito estrellarme contra la pared? Ayato, ¿no la habrás entrenado, no?-Subaru se fue a su sitio para continuar comiendo

-Claro que no... solo que creo que está embarazada...-contestó Ayato sin dudar y quedando tan pancho

-¡¿Quuuuuuuuueeeeeeeeeeeeeee?!-gritaron los hermanos de Ayato dejando que se sonase por toda la mansión

-Como lo oís... hermanos bastardos-respondió Ayato levantándose dejando el comedor y al sus hermanos perplejos

**EN EL CUARTO DE YUI, BUENO MÁS BIEN DE LA PAREJA DE PASIÓN Y AMOR**

-Cariño, tenemos que irnos ya-avisó Ayato a Yui en cuatro patas detrás de ella apollando su barbilla en su hombro ya que Yui estaba sentada en el suelo leyendo un libro de trilogías

-Si, si...-afirmó Yui con una tierna sonrisa cerrando su libro y mirando a Ayato

**EN LA PUERTA DEL COLEGIO/INSTITUTO...**

Todos los chicos perseguían a Yui, en el que ella corría por todo el colegio/instituto... Y si pensais que Ayato estaba salvando a Yui estáis en lo equivocado... ya que él estaba en su maravilloso mundo de los Takoyakis al lado de un puesto de Takoyakis con el dueño sudando de hacer tantos...

-Socorrroooooooooooo!-gritó Yui exigiendo ayuda, por lo que los Sakamaki menos Ayato que seguía en ese mundo de Takoyakis los chicos intaron retenerlos pero no fueron de ayuda ya que en cuando se pusieron en medio fueron pisados por los "acosadores personales de Yui"

-¡Ayato-kun S.O.S!-pidió Yui ayuda a Ayato saltando abrazándolo haciendo que retrocediera un poco para entender la situación para luego sacar una mirada amenazante terrorífica para asustar a los "acosadores personales de Yui" cosa que logró

-Tsk... malditos acosadores...- maldijo Ayato con irritación abrazando posesivamente a Yui mientras que sus hermanos intentaban levantarse pero estaban muy mareados

-Y por cierto... ¿de qué trata la escurión?- preguntó Kanato ladeando la cabeza a un lado abrando a Teddy fuertemente

-Es de ir al campo y luego a la playa-contestó Reiji ajustándose las gafas junto con un suspiro

-Yupppyyyy!- gritó Yui super-emocionada dando brinco de alegría

**EN EL CAMPO...**

Como siempre los "acosadores personales de Yui" la perseguían junto con muchas fotos tomadas ella...

Yui empezó a relacionarse con personas de cursos mayores haciendo amigos y llamando la atención...

Ayato interrumpía cada conversación de Yui con otras personas y a cambio ella le daba un guantazo que le dejaba más tonto de lo que estaba...

Yui se cansó de que Ayato le interrumpiera cada conversación y lo llevó a un lado apartado para hablar con él...

-Ayato-kun estoy cansada de que me interrumpas!-comentó Yui suspirando al final

-Pues no hbles con ellos... ya que sólo debes hablar conmigo, porque todo tú eres mía...-respondió Ayato acencándose a ella y besándola delicadamente

**(N/T: Ahora es cuando lo repaso y digo: ¡¿ENSERIO?! ¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS HE HECHO QUE AYATO FUESE CARIÑOSO?!)**

* * *

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Buenas días/tardes/noches! Sé que es muy corto pero mi inspiración está muy cansada de tamto pensar y por cierto muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios y pienso subir/actualizar mis otras historias de Diabolik Lovers pronto... Y bueno pasemos a contestar los comentarios que habéis mandado muchos :)**

**(Anónima):Cuando saldrá el próximo**

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Bueno aquí lo tienes! Espero que te guste!**

**Hello(Anónima):Me gustaría saber si odias a ayato porque lo quieres hacer sufrir no entiendo  
No dicho que no me guste tu fanfic y me pregunto cuando sacaras el próximo  
Gracias .**

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Yo no odio a Ayato, solo que me gusta torturar a veces a personajes protagonista masculinos o femeninos... Y gracias por tu review! Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo aunque fuese algo corto!**

**NekoDanyhentai:Me encanto tu historia! Es tan kawaii :3  
Sigue asi y ojala actualizes pronto.  
Ademas de formas de torturar a Ayato son muchas por ejemplo los antojos o los severos e instantaneos cambios de humor y uno que otros celos en esa excursion.**

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Me gusta que te guste! Y no será tan kawaiii ya que pondré a los lectores de pelos de punta muajajajaja! Y gracias por tu review y esos consejos y los pondré la historia y tengo una idea en mi manga y si quieres saberla dímelo!**

**enchou-Fliqpy:jajajaja pobre subarun jujuc creo q alguien ta embarazada lol conti**

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Ya te digo que sí! La verdad es que me encanta exagerar la fuerza de una dama para dejar algo impactado...**

**Subaru:Tch... aún tengo las ampollas de ese golpe cabrona**

**Romanticloverheart(yo):¡¿Ca-ca-cabrona?! ¡TEN CUIDADO CON ESA BOCA SUBARU QUE YA SABES QUÉ CARTIGOS PUEDO DARTE...! MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!**

**Pierrixx lalalala: Ajajajajajjaja, este fic está buenaso XD  
El apocalipsis... :OOOO XD  
Waaaa , mi subaru baka , eso nunca se dice a las ladies :3  
Actualiza pronto , bye n.n**

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Lo del peso me salió cuando estaba pensando sobre los modales y no preguntes por qué estaba pensando sobre modales en medio de una historia que tengo un mal recuerdo de eso...(siento un escalofrío) Y el apocalipsis me salió recordando los juegos esos de zombies.. Y gracias por tu review! Y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo!**

**lili lu cookie 1(Anónima):Me Gusta continua**

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Por supuesto que continuaré! Y espero que te sigua gustando!**

**Komori Kanade:Hola ! AME tu fic ;D bueno una tortura para ayato . . . xD que sea como los cambios de humor , pero sobretodo celos en esa excursión , que chicos hablen con yui y que ayato se ponga muuuuy celoso xDD , actualiza pronto porfa :D**

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Buenas torturas y por cierto haré un apartado especial de tortura y si se acerca algún festivo subiré un capítulo solo de torturas para Ayato! Como por ejemplo el comienzo de la vacaciones de Semana Santa!**

* * *

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Uff... qué cansada estoy... ahora son las 23:14 el 4/3/2014... cerca de fechas de exámenes de evaluación... y si alguno es estudiante... BUENA SUERTE CON LOS EXÁMENES!**


	3. CAPÍTULO ESPECIAL!

**Romanticloverheart(yo): ¡Hola a todos de nuevo! Y he pensado en vengarme hacia Ayato por Yui, por una petición de mi amiga que quiere que lo haga sufrir a troces... y repito que no lo odio!**

**Ayato: Maldita...**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Idiota...**

**Ayato: Cabrona...**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Retrasado...**

**Ayato:Empollona...**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Fanático de Tokoyakis**

**Ayato: Bruja...**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Imbécil...**

**Raito: ¿Alá? ¿Ya os estáis peleando como recién casados otra vez?**

**Romanticloverheart(yo) y Ayato: Cállate full pervert!**

**Raito: ¡¿Aquién llamas full pervert?! ¡¿Eh?!**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Al tipo que tengo adelante... por que recuerdo ayer que acosabas a una pobre estudiante...**

**Reiji(con ojos asesinos): Ra-i-to... ya puedes ir cavando tu tumba...**

**Shuu: Sois unos pesados... (adormilado) Yui llévame a mi cuarto...**

**Yui:De acuerdo...**

**Yui llevó a Shuu a su habitación cogiendo el brazo derecho de shuu detrás de su cuello y luego llevarlo como pudiese...**

**Ayato: ¿Creéis que Shuu está procreando con mi Yui?**

**Romanticloverheart(yo)(escribiendo el guión en el ordenador):Ya lo sabrás dentro de poco... muajajajaja! **

**Kanato: Morid... muerte... asesinatos... **

**Reiji:Será mejor que vayamos antes de que haga algo indebido...**

**EN EL CUARTO DE SHUU...**

**Yui logró llevar a Shuu a su cuarto, pero cuando lo dejó en su habitación justo cuando cerró la puerta él se cayó dormido por lo que Yui entro y lo tiró a su cama pero por error no calculó bien y Shuu la cogió del brazo cerca del codo haciéndola caer debajo de él, mientras que Shuu estaba encima de ella a cuatro patas despierto...**

**-Yu-yui...-susurró Shuu sorprendido soltando a Yui y la besó tiernamente...**

**-Shuu...-dijo en el susurro...**

**Pero de repente... Llegaron los rompe escenas que son: Ayato, Reiji, Kanato... digamos el resto incluido yo!**

**Ayato(con ojos de matar a alguien en el que ese alguien soy yo): Maldita...**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Lo siento, pero es que no pude soportar esa tentación...**

**Ayato: Idiota empollona...**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): ¡Ey! ¡ESPEREN! ¡ACABO DE MEZCLAR DOS FORMAS DE ESCRIBIR...! MEREZCO UN CASTIGO!**

**_ROMANTICLOVER..._  
**

**_31/10/2001-13/3/2014_**

**_MUERTE DE CASTIGO DE LOS SAKAMAKI: ENTERRADA EN EL SUELO A 10 METROS..._**

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Es broma lectores! Si muriese los arrastraría conmigo!**

**Shuu:Maldita escritora... ¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS HE TENIDO QUE BESAR A YUI?!**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Por capricho mío y por vengaza hacia una gentuza... (miro a Ayato con malicia)**

**Yui estaba mirándonos comiendo unas palomitas junto con Shuu... me parecen una linda pareja...**

**Ayato: Escritora sé lo que estás pensando y como lo intentes con una historia morirás...**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Antes yo te mataré!**

**Y entonces comenzamos una guerra en la habitación de Shuu de almohadas, almohadas que aparecieron de la nada...**

**Nos las tirábamos unas a otras...**

_**CONTINUARÁ... HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO...**_


	4. COMIENZO DE VERDADEROS PROBLEMAS

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Hola a todos! Hoy continuará la historia y ahora os aclaré la cosa... En el capítulo anterior era un especial en el que describía cómo era un día en fuera de la historia!**

**Reiji: Dejásteis toda la habitación de Shuu como un mundo de plumas esponjosas y algodón...**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Mejor continuemos y jodamos a Ayato que es más divertido...**

**Reiji: En eso te apollo así que comencemos!**

* * *

-Ayato...-susurró Yui correspondiendo el beso de Ayato

-Yui, por favor... no te acerques a ellos... -pidió Ayato con dolor en los ojos como si estuviera siendo dañado de corazón...

-Lo siento... pero necesito hablar con ellos para un trabajo de ciencias de la Naturaleza... recuerda el trabajo de investigar los estímulos y respuestas para buscar voluntarios...- respondió Yui con un corazón de hielo más frío que el polo norte

Ayato se quedó de piedra, mientras veía a Yui acercarse a Shuu y hablar animadamente con él que causó que hirviera la sangre a Ayato, cual no sabía por qué...

-Nee, Shuu-kun... ¿Te apuntas a ser voluntario?-preguntó Yui a Shuu con ojos de cachorrito que nadia podía aguantar cosa que hizo gracia a Ayato

-Va-vale...- contestó Shuu con vageza al ser derrotado por los ojitos de cachorrito de Yui

- ¡¿HASTA HA DERROTADO A SHUU CON ESOS OJOS DE COCHORRITO?!- gritaron los compañeros de clase de Shuu sorprendidos

-Chicos, ahora hará un concurso especial de comer!-anució el profesor de la clase de Yui, Ayato y Kanato cosa que hizo que Yui le brillasen los ojos

-Uy... tendremos que idear un plan... -comentó Laito a sus hermanos con una pose, voz seductora y sonrisa agarrando los suspiros de sus admiradoras

-¡Laito-sama eres muy guapo!-gritó una de sus adminadoras

-¡I love you, my love!- gritó una inglesa

-¡Te quiero en mi cama esta noche!-chilló otra pero era japonesa

-Gatitas, todas vais a tener algo de mí!-anunció Laito tan pervertido y ligón como siempre, quitándose la camiseta dejado tu pecho y torso al descubierto haciendo desmayar a sus admiradoras con un gran chorro de sangre

-Yo quiero participar!- dijo Yui a su profesor quien lo apuntó y los Sakamaki temieron lo peor

DESPUÉS DE 2 HORAS...

El concurso ya había pasado, y Yui ganó comiéndose sin engordar 160 platos de chile super picantes cosa que los otros participantes con solo olerlo huyeron, mientras que los Sakamaki sudaban al ver a Yui comerse 160 platos y eso que ellos solo podían con 1 apenas...

-Estoy muy llena, voy al baño un momento!- corrió Yui al cuarto de baño a vomitar casi toda la comida

-¿Creéis que debimos detenerla en la competición...?- preguntó Kanato un poco preocupado

- ¡Claro que debimos detenerla! Pero ese era el trabajo de Ayato...-respondió Subaru

* * *

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Chicos, lo se, lo se muy corto pero es que no quería haceros esperar!.Por lo que decidí subir por lo menos un poco, ya que estoy subiendo mucho RETOS DIABOLIK LOVERS**

**Ayato:Maldita autora...**

**Shuu: Está muy bien ya que duermo mucho y pierdo clase...(se duerme de repente)**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Sayonara chicos! En el siguiente capítulo lo intentaré hacer más largo! Y los que tengáis facebook darle like a esta página! BrothersConflictDiabolikLovers# poniendo en facebook!**


	5. ¿NUESTRA RUPTURA?

**Romanticloverheart(yo):He regresado! La próxima vez que lo vuelva a actualizar tal vez sea... sinceramente no lo sé decidme en los comentarios, cada cuánto tiempo lo queréis!**

**Reiji: Maldita sea! ¿Por que siempre tengo que ser yo el que sale?**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Por que eres el que no destroza nada cosa ajena... Bueno, comencemos...**

* * *

**-**¡Pero debiste haberme avisado!-se excusó Ayato

- ¡Y tú deberías saberlo! Ella es tu novia - Subaru respondió agresivamente

-Tch - contesto Ayato

-Chicos, ahora vamos a la playa cierto?- preguntó Yui saliendo del baño

Haciendo que Shuu tuviese un mal presentimiento de que algo malo iba a pasar...

-Okey! Nee Shuu, ¿podemos hablar un rato en privado?- volvió a preguntar Yui a Shuu sorprendiendo a todos

-De acuerdo... vamos!- aceptó Shuu llevándose a Yui hasta un callejón sin ningún alma exceptuando a los dos...

-¿Por qué siempre estás alejado de ellos?- preguntó Yui a Shuu haciendo que Shuu la mirase a los ojos

-Tú misma sabes la respuesta... Y además ya eres novia de Ayato...- contestó Shuu apoyándose en una pared

-¿Yo sé la respuesta? Es imposible y dime, ¿Qué te pasa?- exigió Yui decidida

-Pues que yo... Yo... te amo desde que te vi... pero el más idiota de mis hermanos te lo pidió antes...- confesó Shuu sonrojado mirando otro lado

-Sh-shuu... lo siento... Siento romperte el corazón...-respondió Yui apenada

-Ya es tarde... Pero si rompes con él me prometes ir conmigo?- preguntó Shuu a Yui

-¡Claro!- contestó Yui con una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a Shuu

-Re-regresemos con los demás...- apenas logró decir Shuu caminando rápidamente recuperando su apariencia normal

-Va-vale... -aceptó Yui con preocupación mirando a donde se iba Shuu iba a acompañarle pero uno de sus compañeros se lo impidió

-Yui-san... ¿de qué habéis hablado Shuu-sama y usted?- le preguntó su compañero llamado Akira, el chico más listo de la clase de Yui, Ayato y Kanato

-De nada que te importe... y recuerda que no te perdonaré lo que me hiciste...- advirtió Yui amanezadoramente

-Pero si solo fue... - interrumpió Akira

-Cállate! No me vuelvas a hablar, entendido? -preguntó Yui secamente

-¿Pasa algo Yui? -apareció Ayato de la nada en el callejón

-Nada... vámonos...- negó Yui tomando a Ayato del brazo y marchándose hacia la playa que tenía unas maravillosas aguas cristalinas, junto con una arena muy hermosa

**DESPUÉS DE QUE TODOS SE CAMBIARAN...**

-Yui tóma la pelota! Vayamos a jugar al voleibol!- animó Ayato a Yui a que jugase

-Gomene Ayato-kun, pero no puedo, estoy embarada... -dijo Yui como respuesta

-¿Em-em-embarazada?!-se exaltó Ayato retrocediendo

-Gomene por no habértelo dicho antes...

-No te preocupes... nunca me enfadaría contigo... -Ayato besó a Yui tiernamente- me voy a jugar con los demás cuídate...

-¡Qué pereza...! - comentó Shuu poniéndose en el regazo de Yui, ya que ella estaba sentada dobre una toalla de las grandes

Yui comenzó a acariciar a Shuu, haciendo que los "acosador personales de Yui" se pusieran celosos y con la sangre hirviendo

-Veo que tus "queridos" acosadores que me dan dolores de espalda están muuuy celosos~- dijo Shuu haciendo sonreír a Yui aún más cosa que le agradó y cerró los ojos para dormirse mientras que disfrutaba las acaricias de Yui en su cabeza

Ayato, quien lo veía todo a lo lejos se enfureció, ya que era él el que debía recibir esos mimos... Y se acercó a recibirlos

-Da a Ore-sama sus mimos...- pidió Ayato juguetón

-Anda, no seas aprovechado! -Yui comportándose como una niña

- Je, je... -se rió Ayato por su respuesta- me voy...

-Okey...- asintió Yui

Derepente Yui sintió un dolor de estómago terrible y tuvieron que llevarla al hospital, por si se ponía grave...

-Señores, la paciente, tendrá que estar en cama por 1 mes, ya que casi pierde a su hijo- comunicó el doctor haciendo enojar a Ayato, quien entró furiosamente y le gritó que era una ínútil, una... una bastarda... dicho esto se alejó y desde entonces sólo Shuu pudo hablar con ella consolándola, mientras que el resto le daban a Ayato un sermón que duraría siglos...

Yui continuaba llorando con dolor, mientras que Shuu la intentaba consolar...

_**¿QUÉ PASARÁ? CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Quiero deciros que la verdad, me encantan vuestros ánimos y por cierto la próxima vez que lo publique no sé cuándo será, pero será lo antes posible y ahora continuaremos con los comentarios!**

_gatitashuni_

_me gusta tu fanfic por favor sigue publicando mas capitulos_

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Claro que publicaré! Todas las historias que publique en internet, las acabaré aunque sea un sufrimiento! Bueno, hasta la próxima vez que publique! Que será en unos minutos, ya que publicaré más capítulos de Recuerdos aunque a nadie le guste... pero lo continuaré para acabarlo! Mata-ne!**


	6. INFORMACIÓN IMPORTANTE QUÉ PASARÁ!

**Capítulo especial e informativo!**

* * *

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Minna-san, esta vez, no os traigo un capítulo de la historia exactamente, traigo como el horario en las cuales seguramente publique los capítulos de Akina·Sakamaki.**

**Será todos los viernes y puede que algunos sábados y lunes, si tengo inspiración y si queréis ánimos para algo, que tenéis ahí los comentarios decid un día e intentaré subirlo, pero si no podéis mandadmelo por correo electrónico, por face, o por twitter.**

**Por face: Poned en facebook Cristina Gómez y encontraréis como foto de perfil a Ayato y Yui en modo kiss, como portada la tendré roja con un personaje de un anime.**

**Por Twitter: Poner Romanticlover o SorryZhou**

**Por correo electrónico: 1601389254 (y el a arroba de los correos aquí) qq .com (sin contar con los espacios que como sabéis fanfiction lo anulará)**

**Si no podéis por ninguno de los dos y eres usuario de esta página, dímelo por mensaje privado o que no tienes nada de esto en los comentarios de historia dilo que me hago una cuenta de otro tipo de correo**

**Y después de esto que ha quedado un poco soso, pondré un gran rato de diversión junto con los personajes a liarla parda!**

**Ayato: Estúpida, estúpida eres escritora!**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Ahora verás! (haciendo a Ayato técnicas de lucha golpeándole)**

**Reiji: ¡Ya basta!**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Eres aburrido friki hentai...**

**Reiji: ¡¿Hen-hen-hentai?! ¡¿De dónde sacas eso?!**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): De tu laboratorio, porque ahí tienes revistas de tías buenas en bikini, desnudas, cubriéndose con las manos y... ropa interior de Yui con un poco se su sangre... Eres un completo hentai Sr. Einstein!**

**Reiji (intentando ocultar su sonrojo): N-no es cierto!**

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Bueno, el resto de esta historia lo guardaremos para otro momento que por hoy saber que Reiji es posiblemente tan hentai como Raito es suficiente para mí, como estoy de buen humor continuaré un poco con la historia!**

* * *

-Ayato... Ayato...- seguía llorando Yui en el pecho de Shuu solos en su cuarto del hospital, ya que los demás se habían llevado a Ayato para castigarlo

-Shhhh... tranquila, no estás sola...- se sorprendió a sí mismo Shuu por su comportamiento abrazando a Yui más fuerte como si su vida dependiera de ello sintiendo el dolor de Yui

-Gra-gracias Shuu-kun...- Yui abrazó a Shuu- Pero... ahora... ¿qué pasará con el bebé?

-Te ayudaré a cuidarlo... pero si estás en la masión con todos nosotros, morirás desangrada antes de que nazca el niño...- aseguró Shuu con una tierna sonrisa que se hizo irresistible

-Entonces, me tendré que ir a vivir en mi antigüa casa... espero que mis mascotas estén bien- se preocupó Yui

-Yui, yo te acompañaré...- decidió Shuu aunque tuviese que dormir menos (que conste que él duerme casi las 24 horas del día)

-Shuu...- dijo Yui derepente llamando la atención de Shuu en el que lo besó en la boca fugazmente, cosa que Shuu aceptó gustosamente

Regresaron a la masión en taxi, podían haber regresado caminando disfrutando del largo paseo divirtiéndose, pero como Yui estaba embarazado regresaron en taxi por precaución. Cuando entraron Ayato estaba sentado para que Yui se pusiese al lado suyo, pero ella pasó de largo ignorándolo sin mostrar emoción, Shuu la seguía mientras que la miraba con una mirada de preocupación y con pequeño brillo en los ojos de victoria, cosa que todos menos Yui lo notaron

Yui al llegar a su cuarto rápidamente cogió sus cosas para ir al baño para ducharse, en cuanto a Shuu, él estaba con Reiji discutiendo que tenía que irse con Yui, para cuidarla, ganó Shuu debido a que él era el mayor de la familia, pero el que daba la decisión definitiva era esa persona, sí, yo también lo llamo así, porque es un maldito que ni quiero conocer, pero como lo voy a tener que presentar, qué se le va hacer... "Misteriosamente" esa persona apareció sabiendo la noticia de que la humana, Yui estaba embarazada de Ayato.

-Me han contado que Eva está embaraza de mi hijo más estúpido...- dijo esa persona **(Nota de Autora: ¡Jódete Ayato! ¡Oh sí nena! Lo torturaré un poco más)**

-¿Te refieres a Yui y Ayato?- preguntó Shuu

-En el último sí, pero el primero ella es Eva y no Yui...- contestó esa persona

* * *

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Por hoy lo dejo, en esta semana no subiré más Akina·Sakamaki, a no ser que entre las ganas gracias a los tres comentarios y más el de Komori Kanade-chan, pero también a los demás! Y una pregunta... _¿Queréis que añada a los Mukami y si podemos a los Tsukinami? _Y esta vez no responderé a los comentarios, sino esperaré otro capítulo. Y si no has leído la primera parte, te invito a leerla para que te enteres de la publicación de los capítulos! Los que tengáis vacaciones como yo ahora mismo disfrutadla lo máximo posible! Y si tienes clases, os deseo suerte con los estudios y haced los deberes que ors pueden suspender por no hacerlos! 3 3 3 Hasta la próxima vez!**


	7. Aviso! Importante!

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Hola Minna-san, hoy no vengo con la continuación del fanfic... Vengo a deciros que el horario planeado para publicar fanfics lo he tenido que cancelar hasta aproximadamente el 12 de abril.., lo siento chicos... Pero intentaré escribir desde el celular aunque me cueste "un poco" no me gusta usarlo para esto pero si tengo que usarlo para entregaros el fanfic lo haré! Y por cierto... ¿A alguien le gustaría escribir un fanfic conmigo? No tengo muchas cosas que hacer... O si queréis algún fanfic de algo pedídmelo que acepto pedidos! Bueno me despido que tengo que ir a estudiar! Espero vuestros pedidos, opiniones sobre esto y a las personas que quieran hacer un fanfic conmigo digan Hai en los comentarios! Hasta la próxima!**

**PD: Si queréis cada ciertos días publico un trocito de Akina•Sakamaki! **


	8. NUEVA VIDA

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Ohayo Minna-san! Vengo con el nuevo capítulo de Akina·Sakamaki! Y quiero daros las gracias a todos vosotros! Y Komori Kanade-chan, quería decirte de nuevo que estás progresando con esfuerzo, leo tu fanfic Diabolik Change y me encanta cuando "Yui" le dio una patada en sus partes! Me partí de risa! Y espero que publiques pronto! Y para finalizar, quería comentar que si tenéis pedidos de fanfics, es decir, si quieréis un fanfic de algo me lo pedíis y lo hago! O hacer uno conmigo! Y ahora comencemos con la historia que es lo que nos interesa a todos!**

* * *

-De acuerdo... y sí... tu hijo más estúpido ha embarado a la chica... y la ha abandonado... -contestó Shuu con inseguridad

-¡Qué mala suerte! Espero que el niño no salga tonto como su padre... -deseó KarlHeinz en un rincón deprimido

-Mira de quién es el hijo... -comentó Shuu -me largo... -se fue dejando al padre deprimido en el rincón

-Shuu-san, es hora de irnos... -avisó Yui con una sonrisa y una mirada triste

-Oh... entendido... -aceptó Shuu mirándola fíjamente haciéndola sentir incómoda

-Vo-voy a mi cuarto a empacar las cosas...- dijo Yui antes de encerrase en su cuarto

Reiji miraba todo como marginado...

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE TREN...**

Yui y Shuu se fueron sin decir nada, llegaron solos, el viaje duraba 10 horas debido a que se iban muuuy lejos, por lo que tenían un camarote, pero claro, como Shuu era un vampiro, durmió con Yui...

-Yui... tu sangre sigue tan caliente... que me excitas a hacerte mía... -declaró Shuu chupando sangre de Yui por el cuello

-Shuu-san, n-no... -pidió Yui pero lo que recibió era que fue mordida en su clavícula

-Cállate y déjame tomar tu sangre... y por más que pidas, llores o supliques, no funcionará nada de nada a que pare de beber... -comunicó Shuu con sus ojos zafiros penetrantes

Yui se calló y se dejó tomar, hasta que se desmayó que entonces Shuu dejó de tomar, y todo esto ocurrió apropósito porque Shuu tenía sentimientos desarrollados por ella y quería dormir con ella.

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE A LAS 5 DE LA TARDE...**

-Tengo sueño... -comentó Shuu con pereza bajando del tren con su equipaje. seguido de Yui que llevaba 2 maletas. Llegaron a la casa de Yui que era un chalé de 3 pisos grandes, no tanto como una mansión pero era muy acogedor

-Oe, esto es muy grande para que vivas sola... -dijo Shuu al ver que era muy espaciosa

-Yo no vivo sola... vivo con mis 20 mascotas y mis tres guardianes... -contestó Yui con nostalgia en la mirada

-¿Tres guardianes?-preguntó Shuu extrañado

-Hai... son tres personas especiales... quienes estuvieron siempren conmigo desde mi infancia... juntos ganamos trofeos, medallas y me ayudaron a ser un personaje en el mundo el patinaje artístico... -respondió Yui

-Ya veo... pero nunca te he visto patinar! -replicó Shuu sorprendido

-Porque hace 5 años que no patino... seguramente habré perdido práctica... -confesó Yui avergonzada- y por cierto.. tengo que comer mucho!

-Siento que algo va a ir mal...- presintió Shuu entrando en la casa encontrándose con muchos animales desde leones, águilas hasta hamsters y gatos...

-No te procupes por los leones, águilas y otros, no son salvajes, son mis mascotas, y por favor, ¿podrías llevar la comida a mis mascotas?- pidió Yui con una sonrisa

-Entendido...- aceptó Shuu con un pelín de miedo

Shuu se acercó a los leones y estos subieron encima de Shuu para lamerle la cara, como los perros, e igual que con otras mascotas y regresó a la cocina donde esstaba Yui ccinando lleno de babas de las mascotas...

-Ya he terminado, me voy a dar una ducha, ugh!- decidió Shuu yéndose al baño a ducharse

-De acuerdo dentro de 30 minutos acabo la cena...- respondió Yui cortando las verduras

**DESPÚÉS DE 30 MIN...**

Shuu ya había terminado de ducharse y Yui estaba comiendo muy rápido, pero aún así terminaron de comer a la vez. Ylas mascotas se habían ido a dormir menos los búos, y sí, Yui tenía también búos como mascota.

-Ya estoy llena... -pero derepente le dio la gana de vomitar como efectos del embarazo- me voy al baño, si quieres ve a tu habitación! -se va corriendo Yui

-Oh... me voy a dormir... -bosteza Shuu y se teletransporta a su habitación para luego tirarse en la cama blandita y suave

-Oe, Shuu-san, estás durmiendo en mi cama...- dijo Yui algo nerviosa sentándose en la cama al lado de Shuu

-Hmmm... pues duerme conmigo...- cogiendo a Yui del brazo y tirándola tumbada en la cama con la mirada a donde miraba Shuu- Hueles a Vainilla... mi sabor favorito... deseo comerte... pero es hora de dormir -Shuu le ganó el sueño

-Se durmió... y ahora son las 9 de la noche... qué rápido pasa el tiempo...- Yui se quedó dormida abrazando a Shuu

**EN LA MANSIÓN DE LOS SAKAMAKI...**

-Veo que lo hizo... Esto se pondrá interesante...- dijo Karl Heinz sonriendo a sus hijos menos a Shuu que estaba en la otra punta del planeta, haciendo que los los hermanos menos Shuu que no esaba sintieran que estaba tramando un plan...

* * *

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Okey Minna-san! Hoy mi inspiración no da para más! El siguiente fanfic que publique puede ser Regreso o Zeref-nii-chan que es del anime Fairy Tail!**

**Ayato: ¡Oe! Este capítulo haso full Shuu y Yui!**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Eso era el tema de este capítulo...**

**Ayato: Eres una Bitch!**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Muere maldito bastardo inútil idiota... *estrellando a Ayato a la pared dejando una "pequeña" marca* y pasemos a contestar los comentarios!**

_Komoki Kanade:_

_Akina Sakamaki :3 definitivamente mi fanfic favorito de DL jaja suerte con el estudio xD jaja bueno no te frustres con lo del fic , subelo cuando puedas solo no lo abandones como hacen otras escritoras , estoy emocionada ;w; xD jaja mmm sobre un pedido ... la verdad mi mente de pato no me deja pensar , asi que por ahi te dejo uno! solo que ahora no se lo que quiero ;w; (se va al rincon emo) Adiós!_

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Arigato Komori Kanade-chan! Y cuando quieras un fanfic sólo pídemelo y lo hago!**

_Seshru:_

_Me encantaria hacer un fic contigo! asi que te dejo un HAAAAIII asi de grande_

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Nosotros ya hemos empezado a hablar y te he contestado y aún no he recibido tu respuesta! Y espero que respondas pronto!**

_Zukachi:_

_Hiiiii  
Sube más capitulos porfasssss me gusto mucho onegaii_

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Claro que subiré! Mi reto es que todo fanfic que publique lo acabe! Y lode Hiiii es un hai para hacer un fanfic conmigo o un pedido o un saludo?**

_Astral:_

_XD El capitulo no esta mal pero no me gusto la parte de yui y shu...me gustaria k continuaras el finc... y si kieres hacer sufrir a ayato no lo hagas con sus hermanos...XD_

**Romanticloverehart(yo): Gomene por lo del Shuu & Yui, pero ahora estoy obsesionada por esa pareja, cuando comenzé a escribir este fanfic estaba obsesionada con el de Ayato & Yui... y no puedo evitar hacer sufrir a Ayato con sus hermanos, lo que pasa es que me da pereza inventarme un nuevo personaje... **

**Y para finalizar el próximo capítulo habrá un mixto de parejas! Ah! Y lo de este capítulo la parte de Shuu y Yui era para.. bueno... no sé como decirlo... era para todos y con eso quería... a ver... esto es difícil de decir... Bueno lo dejaré claro! Siento haber hecho escenas Shuu & Yui, pero sé que que en mi interior dirá: Nop! Era para joderos! Toma Ya! *huye corriendo antes de que los fans de parejas y los lectoras la castiguen por decir eso***


	9. NO ENTIENDO NADA

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Chicos cómo están? He regresado con Akina·Sakamaki! Y espero os guste este capítulo!**

**Ayato: Oe! **

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Nada... Simplemente estoy feliz ya que este capítulo lo escribiré durante dos días y hoy es jueves y mañana viernes en el que tengo una excursión con mi mejor amiga cual nombre no diré porque soy una chica mala! *saca la lengua* *sonríe cual niña pequeña le dan una golosina* Y Quería anunciar un nuevo proyento con nueva escritora.**

* * *

KarlHeinz se había ido a un pueblo lleno de asesinos profesionales en el que todos ellos convivían hasta acercarse a un bar llamado Miny's Bar y sentarse al lado de una pelimorado

-¿Tienes el blanco en el punto de mira?-le preguntó la pelimorada a KarlHeinz

-Sí, hay que pasar a la acción, Alice...-susurró KarlHeinz intentando seducir a la pelimorada que se llama Alice

-Urusai, maldito hentai!- estrellando a KarlHeinz contra la barra rompiéndola con un puñetazo- me largo a hacer mi parte...

Dicho esto Alicia salió del bar partiendo a donde vivía Yui ahora

-Por fin he llegado querida hija mía...- comentó Alicia en la puerta de la casa de Yui con una sonrisa tocando el timbre haciéndolo sonar

- Oe, usted quién es? -respondió Shuu abriendo la puerta somnoliento

-Soy Alicia, madre de Yui, vengo a visitarla -contestó Alicia con una sonrisa

- Oh..., Yui ha venido tu madre a visitarte... -avisó Shuu a Yui que al oír eso se escondió

-Dile que no estoy!- Yui dijo a Shuu para no ver a su supuesta madre

-No está... -le comentó Shuu a la madre de Yui

-¿Seguro? -le preguntó Alicia a Shuu con los ojos rojos

-Hai, así que lárgate...- cerrando la puerta en las narices de la madre de Shuu

-Parece que sigue escapando de mí... -susurró Alicia con arrepentimiento- supongo que tendré que entrar por la ventana...- y así entró por la ventana del primer piso donde se encontraba Yui escondida

-Hija...- le dijo a Yui que estaba sentada en el suelo

-No me llames hija, porque no lo soy... -le comentó Yui marchándose de la habitación

-Pero... -renegó Alicia

-¡NO HAY PEROS! Tú fuiste quien rompiste los códigos de madre e hija! ¡NO ME VENGAS CON ESO! -gritó Yui con indignación y rabia

-Yui ESCÚCHAME!- gritó Alicia con esperanza

-No hubo nada que escuchar, pero lo hubo hace 10 años... Pero ya es demasiado tarde... -comentó Yui con ojos opacos

-Pues entonces esto es un adiós... Sayonara Yui...- se despidió Alicia saltando desde la ventana aterrizando en el jardín

Yui comenzó a sollozar en silencio, Shuu de pronto se acercó a Yui abrazándola consolándola...

-Oe! Oso perezoso, no toque las cosas de Ore-sama! -exigió Ayato teletransportándose donde Shuu y Yui

-Cállate yo soy el mayor -regañó Shuu a Ayato con una mirada asesina

-Tch... -rechistó Ayato con odio...

**EN EL BAR DONDE ALICIA ESTRELLÓ A KARLHEINZ CONTRA LA BARRA...**

-Ella no quiere hablar conmigo tal y como planeamos... ya falta poco para la acción...- avisó Alicia sentándose al lado de KarlHeinz quien tomaba un vaso de vino tinto

-Hmm... ¿Estás segura?- le preguntó KarlHeinz desafiante

-Claro! Yui es una chica delicada...-afirmó con duda Alicia

-Pues te equivocas... Ella ha cambiado desde que llegó a la mansión de mis hijos... se ha vuelto más insensible y fría pero lo más importante es que se va a convertir en madre... -sorprendió KarlHeinz a Alicia

-No me digas que... -intentó decir Alicia a lo que KarlHeinz asintión la cabeza haciendo que Alicia se desmayase...

-Se desmayó... bueno, la llevaré a la enfermería... -dicho esto KarlHeinz cogió a Alicia al estilo princesa y se la llevó al la enfermería tumbándola en una de las camillas...

* * *

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Minna-san! Vuelvo a recordar sobre el proyecto que tengo planeado con una escritora nueva y el que adivine quién es le hago una sorpresita! Recordad, es una escritora nueva!**

**Ayato: Es imposible que encuentren quién es!**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Y por eso les doy un premio si lo adivinan y es que publique un maratón de Akina·Sakamaki y también mis otros fanfics! Y os doy una pista! Leed los comentarios de los fanfics de Diabolik lovers y lo sabréis!**

_Roxy-chan94:_

_Me encanto pero suve de lovers retos diabolik o algo hasi yo ya puse los mios y esta ves se me cortaba la inspiracion pero los logre y creo que te gustaran_

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Lo subiré cuando pueda, y me encantan tus retos! Me partí de risa con los retos pero también con lo de los demás! Y Minna-san, Sayonara!**


End file.
